fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Koala
Koala Pet Koyle just remembers Draco when she trips into her own life with her teammates--Argon, Stoureky, and Gorer. Crazy Sister Koyle confronts a crazy sister of hers, calling herself a name--Penance and realizes that Penance goes berserker to kill her and her teams as Penance thought they destroy her homeworld. Strange Trip Koyle's mission is completed as Penance runs amok after Dernys, but another trip takes them to somewhere. Penance becomes Penzance into a worse mode. Salerno Koyle transforms suddenly into Salerno as she begins to see what is going on. Firstrate Xia Salerno begins to watch the event in which most of the Xia died and outnumbered survivors as she is not allowed to help them. She is the Watcher for the event. If she wants to help, then everything worse will come. No More Lost Trip When the Young Zemo's time starts, what happens to Lost Trip including Koyle, the photo of Koyle shows up on the list with Pter, the one who hunts Dub as a bounty hunter. Lost Long Lost Trip Koyle crashes down the unknown place while Stourkey leaves the Belzade, telling Argon to come immediately, but Argon insists to stay a little bit for awhile. Koyle seeks for some answers why an unknown place is not familiarized to her anymore. She learns that there are two members making double mess through the two trips to the lost long trip, wondering who those members are. The Koli Victim She is second victim who is touched accidentically by Aloka Cole Smith, the one who told her not to do it. She pushes Aloka Cole Smith away from the dangers, telling her that she is her family and she is a member of the Lost Trip. She struggles being a Koli, realizing why Aloka Cole Smith has a problem. Kolister A merged form of Koala and Aloka is called the Kolister in which makes them the most dangerous warrior to the Koli tribes. They successfully prevents Koli from coming into the trip. Troubling Koli Warrior Koala and Aloka faces another problem, asking who causes this to break the trip. They has no idea. The Koli Warrior curses them to bring the curse on someone else, too. They confuse what the Koli Warrior is talking about someone else. Koli Sisters Aloka, Koala, Becca, and Lucy are the victims of Koli, trying to struggle against the Koli warriors and Koli Warrior, the ones who wanted to kill them all instantly. However, Becca took all the powers from Koli sisters in which surprises Aloka Cole Smith unmarked, making her break the bond with the Koli. Aloka realizes Koala could not able to do the same thing like Aloka did. Lucy successfully erases a time of herself to stop being Koli. Koala is trying to fight, but Becca tells Koala not to fight, informing her that Koala will be chosen by something unknown somewhere else farther away. Becca tells them to tell Sumatra that she will be gone forever. Lucy starts shouting at Becca not to do it. Becca tells them that her mission will be completed as the whole tribes of Koli and the homeworld of Koli will be sealed forever. No More Koli Koala wonders what happened after Becca did. She goes back to Koala normally. Category:Character Category:Lost Trip Category:Xia Category:1990 Fairview Comics Characters